What happends on earth stays on earth
by I'm just sayian
Summary: What would happen if goku and vegeta came to earth as teenagers for a celerabration, but something goes wrong, but for you yaoi fans its a good thing but what will happen when goku and vegeta come back after the 'fun' they had on earth will they explain what happened on earth our keep it a secret, with the secret love-hate relationship grow. yaoi, don't like don't read hope u love!


this story is a mulituniverse, goku came to earth with vegeta for a celebration on how kakarot, the low-class sayian proved his strength and achieved higher than all elites besides the prince and king vegeta, or so everyone on vegeta-si thinks. but what no one knows besides kakarot and vegeta is that the two high ranks have achived as high as super sayian 2. FYI lots of people call kakarot goku because goku means food, and that's all goku is, food, anyway no more delays let the story begin.

' We will be landing on earth in 10 minutes.' the landing pod said to both the small shiy objects glistming like a shooting star through space. The younger 18 year old spickey haired sayian pushed a small blue button on the ceiling of the pod, right above the door and with the younger sayian still pushing down on the button he said, 'here that 'geta 10 more minutes and we get to see how much a saiyian can exceed!' The usually happy teenager squeaked to the other pod flying next to him .

' yes baka , im actually getting excited over this kaka.' The older prince said to the '2nd' best sayian in the world in his eyes [ as I if lol]

' wow earth looks a lot more different than vegeta-si, its the opposite, instead of a red buetiful jewel its blue, green, buetiful. I wonder how the people there live. they never leave there planet to explore others, huh they must be preety stupid huh vegeta .'

' well don't forget we cant blow up what they call their land when we spar, if we do then they will know whatwe are, then we wont be able to come back to earth, so laylow and don't mention anything about our home or what species they are they are the only habitants besides animals, they don't have anyothe aliens there so just lay low. also you have to hide you tail our they would think you are a bad lab experiment or there figure out you are an alien earth is the only place sayians can go to as a vacation to get away from fieza and honestly its a peaceful place so don't screw up GOT IT!'

' sure vegeta what ever you say, I just can't wait I haven't been to a another planet before, even though im an a elite like you' goku said a little shakily seeing that earth is getting closer and closer.

' we are about to enter earth's atmosphere. ' the annoying techno voice said to both the pods

' haha ready for your fist crash landing .' the prince said happily as he could see in his mind scared the younger sayian was.

' SHUT UP VEGETA i'm already nervous, a-and there isn't going to be a crash landing right geta its completely save right.' the nervous sayian said barely able to push the button to communicate to vegeta over all the shifting and uneasiness falling over the sayian. As goku looked out the window as besthe could through all the seatbeatls he was in, but he couldn't make out anything all he saw was flames.

' VEGETA, VEGETA THE POD IS ON FIRE, WHAT DO I DO! VEGETA ANWSER!' all I heard after I panicly said that into the button was vegeta laughing trieing to breath so he could tell me his smart ass remark for what I just did. the fire was gone now all I saw was couds as the humans would call it.

' whats so funny vegeta I thought I was going to die in here' I finally said after few minutes of just hearing vegeta laughing.

then I finally heard vegetas voice break through over the laughing and he said,

' haha this trip just got so much better haha radditiz is going to love this story haha .'

' whatever vegeta, let's just rember I can still beat your ass if you do tell him .'

Before vegeta could say a good comeback there was a bump , and some tossing around, then it stopped as suddenly as it came. kakarot was the first to emerge from the alien pod. the weight was less tense on earth then it was on vegeta-si he smelled the air with his sensitive saiyian senses, he looked at the moon shinning bright enough to see the layout they landed in a meadow. There was fresh dew sprinkled lightly over the grass , with tall strong looking trees in circling the perfectly cut grass then the moon, it was breathtaking, much different than the fake prodotype of moons we have on planet planet vegeta-si. the moon was almost full I would say a week until it is a full moon. goku was pulled out of his thoughts when a rock was thrown at his nape,

' ow 'geta that's not the way you should treat the strongest sayian in the universe.'

' com on idiot we can't be in the middle of nowhere standing next to 2 sayian we desgize our ships then we can have a look around this planet.

'fine your majesty but what do you want our ship to be desgized as? I think we should make our ships look like a big bowl of soups veggie.' goku enthusasicly asked the prince.

'I swear to GOD kakarot if you call me that name one more time I will end you right here RIGHT NOW.'

' fine vegeta be in a little prissy attitude I was just joking, maybe we should capilise our ships and buy a capsule from the humans.'

' ok kakarot we will do your plan but reamber we have to try and get back to our home planet before the mating ceremony or I will have to wait till next year and I don't feel like doing that emotional crap next year. so I swear kakarot if you screw this up I will leave you here.'

goku quickly interrupted vegeta

' I know vegeta I know before the full moon we still have a week, I can't screw up that bad in a week.'

' Well kakarot I've seen you do worse in under 5 minutes, but enough talking kakarot we need to start flying now before the sun comes out.'

' fine' goku pouted like a little kid in a candy store who can't get anything.

well what did you think yes I know theres spelling errors my computer wont let my correct them but besides that what did you think, trust me the next chapter will be better, there will be love and regret I know the 1 st chapter was slow but trust me it gets better please review and I appericate any comments and if you have an idea please tell me until next time

-kayla


End file.
